


The Red is Between His Teeth

by sarriathmg



Series: Whumptober/Noncontober/Ten Trails Whump challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Animal Transformation, Begging, Bestiality, Brother/Sister Incest, Crying, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Genderbending, Incest, Incest Kink, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Knotting, Noncontober, Painful Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: There is something wrong. Dick isn’t himself, and from this distance, Jay can see the veins bulging on the back of his neck and… are those hairs growing out of his skin? Black and grey… not human hairs, almost like, like…Like a wolf.Jay’s breath catches in her throat and she yelps as the claws catch her by her red jacket, flipping her over. She groans from the assault, feeling the sharpness of the claws trailing down her back through the jacket, then upwards, flipping off her hood and card through her hair. She shudders from the contact.“Jay-” the wolf says, “my Little Red.”Noncontober day 13 prompt: genderswap.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Whumptober/Noncontober/Ten Trails Whump challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Halloween Challenge 2020





	The Red is Between His Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cvsscvins and their lovely [one shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983636)
> 
> Did this very fast, so excuse any mistakes😊
> 
> Noncontober day 13 prompt - genderswap

“Nightwing?” Jay stops, looking surprised.

Dick doesn’t respond. His back is to her, heaving. His muscles are bulging and his arms are clutched to his body; a low, heavy groan leaving him in long, unnatural waves.

Something tells Jay that something is not right. It’s that primitive instinct built into her brain, causing goosebumps to form on her arms and legs, the hairs standing up at the back of her neck. She readies her gun, taking them out of her holsters and standing still, keeping her pace slow and steady as she approaches her adoptive brother.

There is something wrong. Dick isn’t himself, and from this distance, Jay can see the veins bulging on the back of his neck and… are those hairs growing out of his skin? Black and grey… not human hairs, almost like, like…

_Like a wolf._

“Nightwing- Dick?” Jay says again, this time can’t keep the concern out of her voice. She stops a few feet or so before him, knowing enough to not approach farther.

“Grr...” Dick groans again, this time the sound is a lot more hoarse, more rough, _animalistic._

“Did you, Dick...” Jay swallows, “did you get hit by the _curse?”_

Dick doesn’t answer, but it doesn’t matter. When he turns back, Jay can see the golden irises and the feral growl etched on his face. There are hair growing out from the sides of his face, his ears becoming larger, pointier. Jay’s eyes widen in disbelief.

_Big brother, what big ears you have!_ The famous lines from that one dumb story come back to her. _Why, the better to hear you with, of course!_

“My gosh,” Jay silently exclaims. Before she knows it she is pointing the gun at Dick, and in a beat, the metallic firearm is snatched out of her hand. Jay looks on in horror as Dick crushes the thing with his bare hand(paws), reshaping it as if the iron is nothing more than clay.

Jay tries to think fast. She needs to retreat but she finds that hard to do when she’s trapped in the former Nightwing’s bestial yellow eyes— _big brother, what big eyes you have! Why, the better to see you with—_ she can see sharp teeth growing out from underneath Dick’s lips now, his face reshaping to a more canine-like appearance with a long snout. She turns away to run but something catches her wrist and yanks her back. She gasps behind her face mask, before the thing crudely manhandles her and throws her down upon the gravel.

Jay screams, more from the shock than the pain, her armor protecting most of her body. But when she looks up her brother is upon her, his yellow eyes shining through the dark and his muscles are tearing through his suit. Thick claws descend upon her and close in around her throat, slowly cutting off her air supply. Jay screams and kicks, but Dick is too strong. Through her fading consciousness, she feels the other claws come down and slash across her chest, cutting through her suit and armor, revealing her breasts.

“Jay-” Dick—or, the _Big Bad Wolf—_ whispers.

Jay’s breath catches in her throat and she yelps as the claws catch her by her red jacket, flipping her over. She groans from the assault, feeling the sharpness of the claws trailing down her back through the jacket, then upwards, flipping off her hood and carding through her hair. She shudders from the contact.

“Jay-” the wolf says, “my Little Red.”

There’s another slash and the wolf cuts away her belt, her cargo pants are pulled down to reveal her simple panties. The other claws come up and flip her suit upwards, the pads of Dick’s once-fingers pressing down on her exposed skin of the small of her back. 

“Dick, stop,” Jay says through clenched teeth.

Whatever the spell did to her brother, it had made him strong. Jay is sure that the only reason he is not crushing her is because he is holding back. That means there is still _Dick_ in there somewhere, so she tries to keep calm. “Dick,” she pleads, “stop this. It’s Red Hood, it’s Jay.”

Jay shudders when she feels a warm, wet, tongue trails from her back and onto her buttocks, a claw hooking on her panties and taking them off of her. The rounds of her ass are held between each of the wolf’s paws. He squeezes a little, then his snout comes down and peeks through her cheeks. Jay whimpers and she becomes boneless when she feels that wet snot finds the slit of her pussy, pushing in a little and sliding up and down, the furriness of Dick’s new form sensitizing the skin between her legs. She clutches her hands into fists and whines when the snout finds her clitoris, then the tongue comes again to lick between her slit. Blood gathers and engorges her clit, her pussy going wet against her will, and in time Jay is a sobbing mess at the wolf’s mercy.

“No, Dick, please-” Jay begs again when Dick looms over her. He is huge now—the spell did more than just turning him into a canine and giving him super strength.

Dick’s heavy breathing indicates to Jay that he has come down, his new, razor-sharp teeth just inches away from the back of her neck. He huffs and puffs above her, growling like the beast he had become, spit dripping down on her and soaking through her clothes.

_Big brother, what big teeth you have!_

_Why, that is better to eat you with, don’t you know?_

Jay squeezes her eyes shut and readies for the bite that is inevitably coming. But she feels a tongue licking at her neck instead, and the pressure of something huge poking at her entrance. 

Jay gasps and her heart almost stops from the shock as the thing starts to push _into_ her. The thick, hard shaft of the wolf pushing open her passage—the tip sliding with her slick, stretching her out as it forces itself inside. Jay arches her body and cries. God, it’s huge, it’s too big, how can she... _how..._

Jay feels Dick’s new, quadruped legs pushing hers farther apart until she starts to feel the strain on her tendons, the beast’s crotch forcing up her hips to get a better angle. It doesn’t help. The pain is too much and only a few inches in, the excruciating agony is already unbearable. Jay feels like being torn apart. She must be bleeding, too, yet the wolf keeps going burying himself deeper.

“Dick, please, stop this,” Jay whispers in agony, her eyelashes wet with tears.

She hears a noise, almost like a whine of a puppy as her once-brother crouches down and softly licks her ear. Then the dick leaves again, pulling out a bit before it pushes in. Jay screams.

Dick must have transformed completely, so he doesn’t speak, only growls and groans as he keeps thrusting in and out of her. Liquid leaks out from inside of her and Jay has no idea whether it is blood or slick. The alleyway is filled with the sounds of the wolf’s panting and Jay’s cries of pain.

At some point, she must have fainted for a few seconds, but when Jay comes to, the pain is so much that she almost feels numb. Dick is working towards his climax and Jay can feel a bulging something forming at the base of his cock— _god, it’s so fucking huge, she doesn’t know if she can take the-the_ knot—Jay turns back despite how soft and weak her limbs feel. She summons her strength and forces herself to twist back, seeing her bother’s transformed face through the dark as he fuck in and out of her. She sees the yellow eyes shining in the darkness and- something else? Shining… a necklace…

Jay’s eyes widen as she recognizes the magical charm that she had once spotted during her time spent traveling. Just then, Dick is finishing up as his knot catches, his load shooting into her. The pain is unbearable, Jay is sure that it must be tearing through her. But her eyes are set on one thing.

In an instant, Jay’s fingers close on the charm hanging low from Dick’s neck, clutching it in her hands, she pulls it off.

The wolf sucks in a heavy, rumbling breath as he collapses onto Jay, his cock stuck inside of her for the time being. The golden charm falls somewhere close to Jay’s hand, clinking a few times as it hits the gravel.

Dick’s new form is heavy, making it insanely hard to breathe underneath him. But from the way his weight starts to lessen, Jay knows that her plan had worked.

She sighs and closes her eyes in pain and exasperation. 


End file.
